


Make a clean sweep

by AfricanEmirates



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanEmirates/pseuds/AfricanEmirates
Summary: 当蝙蝠侠终于有一天把那只聒噪的小丑强上了√





	Make a clean sweep

Joker从阿卡姆疯人院脱逃了。  
这已经是这个月的第三次——事实上，这个月才刚刚开始一周出头，那绿头发的丑角已经将哥谭折腾的乌烟瘴气。阿卡姆根本关不住他，显而易见，那些“高端”的设备、训练有素的警卫就好像是华丽的摆设，任由那家伙随意玩弄。  
Joker仿佛把阿卡姆当成了免费提供食宿的好地方，在外边玩腻了就住进来。等待身上被蝙蝠揍出来的淤青消退，等待哥谭被无聊的秩序再次掌控，他便再次出现在人们的眼前，制造爆炸、恐惧与混乱。就如他自己所言，他是混乱的代言人，无政府主义的赞美者。  
当Batman收到Gordon的求助的时候，他正在享受他的黑椒小牛排。  
而在五分钟后，他不得不穿好自己刀枪不入的蝙蝠制服，全副武装，坐进自己拉风的黑色蝙蝠车里，一脚油门到底。  
Joker又挟持了一场宴会，就像他当年盛大登场时那样。Batman忘不了那场夺走他无数东西的宴会，但随后，那场刻骨铭心的博弈变得不那么特殊——因为Joker，那个彻头彻尾的混蛋、毫无逻辑的疯子，总会不断从阿卡姆中蹦出来狂刷存在感，打响一场又一场惊心动魄的疯狂的战役。  
Batman总能阻止Joker，只有Batman能阻止Joker。他们就像是Harvey硬币的正反面，一面只有另一面才能覆盖，他们表面大相径庭却又联系紧密。  
宴会开在大厦的顶层，Batman攀上了与之相邻的屋顶，利用爪钩抓牢目的地的边缘，按下开关，伴随着令人牙酸的玻璃破碎的声响，漆黑的义警破窗而入，尖锐的碎片散落满地。  
Batman飞快地稳住身躯，随手敲晕了拿枪的劫匪，抬起头，目光越过惊慌失措的赴宴的人群，仿佛有着什么奇特的感应似的，无视了那些戴着小丑面具的喽啰，目光精准捕捉到了人群中央给枪支上膛的男人。  
Joker穿着他标志性的紫色长风衣，紫色的西装长裤，搭配着一成不变的深绿色马甲。这是个古怪的颜色组合，却意外适合男人那张满是颜料的狰狞的面容。他化着战妆——一如既往，反复撕裂的伤疤从他的唇角绽开，那疯子又在上边涂了层鲜艳的口红，那伤疤被强行扭成一抹永恒的微笑。  
“A-Ha-He-Ha-He-He.”义警冲破窗户的动静太大了，他无法悄无声息，Joker几乎是第一时间捕捉到了宿敌的位置，猛地偏过头颅，将黑洞的枪口对准了Batman，发出一串干巴巴的、颠三倒四的笑声。  
“你可真不会挑时候，Hey，听着-Bat，听着——你打扰了我的今晚的娱乐节目，再一次。”Joker故作烦恼地歪了歪头，他右手依旧扣着扳机，攥着小刀的左手却大发慈悲地空出一根手指，指尖虚点着Batman的面门。  
他嘴上说着烦恼，Batman却清晰地察觉到了这疯子眼里毫不掩饰的兴奋。毫无疑问，Joker享受着每一次与Batman对峙时的每一刻。他享受蝙蝠打飞他的手下，他享受蝙蝠揪起他的领子，他享受那戴着坚硬手套的拳头招呼在他的脸上。疼痛从来不会让疯子恐惧，Batman永远能从他酸绿色的眸子里看到癫狂的兴奋，病态而……上瘾。  
“放开他，Joker。”Batman低吼，他的声音低沉而浑厚，在封闭的宴会厅里不断回荡。  
“A-HA-HA，毫无新意的台词，你就不能有点幽默感么Batsy，嗯？”Joker飞快地舔了舔嘴唇，突然收紧左臂，在人质姑娘的脖颈上增添了一道血痕。那是一个棕发的姑娘，年纪不大，一双蓝色的眸中溢满了泪水，面色苍白，整个人因恐惧不规则的颤抖着。  
“她真像她，对吧，她们一样的美丽，一样的年轻充满活力——但我们的小瑞秋不如她勇敢，她站出来了，Bat，而她蜷缩在角落里，恳求我……”Joker再次歪了歪头，把刀刃往女孩白皙的皮肉中戳了戳，加剧的疼痛几乎崩溃了她的神经，她的抽噎声更加尖锐了。  
Joker皱了皱眉头，用刀面拍了拍女孩的大动脉，突然恶声咆哮：“Shut up！！！”  
那女孩猛然停止了哭泣，她大张着嘴巴，眼睛几乎瞪出了她的眼眶，泪水如决堤的洪水。  
“你太聒噪了，Beauty，你就像一只叽叽喳喳的棕毛麻雀，让人想要……”Joker在怒吼后迅速恢复慢悠悠地模样，就仿佛什么都不曾发生，那抑扬顿挫却格外神经质的语调挑拨着Batman的神经。Joker明白Batman的痛处——Rachel，那个美丽的棕发姑娘，那个当年被他炸死在油桶之间的……蝙蝠的小情人。  
Joker的表情扭曲了一瞬。  
“我们需要一个破碎的窗户，HAHA……A-HA……HAHAHAHAHA——！！！就像之前那样，Bat，嗯？致敬经典！”Joker突然发出神经质的大笑，移开右手，扣动扳机，玻璃的窗随刺耳的枪声碎裂。Batman立马冲向Joker，手里的蝙蝠镖已然就绪，只需要——  
但Joker在开枪的瞬间冲到了空洞的玻璃窗外，他的后脚跟抵在边缘上，只要他稍稍朝后一步，又或者随意用上些力道，那可怜的姑娘就会像断了线的风筝一般坠落，随后，Bang～摔成肉泥。  
“Shhhhhhhh！小心点，Bat，要小心，你知道我的手很抖，因为你留下的……可爱的痕迹。”Joker低吼，Batman不得不停下脚步，愤怒的喘息着，却不得不为了Joker的威胁妥协。  
这该死的疯子！！Batman感觉到了，剧烈的愤怒从他的脚底升起，直冲他的脑门，燃烧着他的理智，他猛然攥紧了身侧的拳头，强迫自己冷静下来。当年的景象与现在重合，那种撕心裂肺的愤怒与痛苦再次席卷他的胸腔，在这些博弈的岁月里，Joker不曾重复过他那些充满了“创造性”的游戏，直到今天——  
Joker懂得Batman的痛处，懂得如何让冷漠的骑士化作愤怒的熔岩，没人比他更懂Batman，不仅因为他们是那样的相似，更因为他给他带来了太多的痛苦，足以让他印象深刻，足以让他……  
毕生难忘。  
“靠近点，Bat，对对，就是这样，再近点！”Joker嘶嘶出声，命令Batman靠近他的身边，直到那高大的蝙蝠几乎挨到他的肩膀，丑角突然狰狞一笑，猛然推开怀里的姑娘，伸手拽着Batman的披风朝后一倒！  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA！！！”  
尖锐的笑声划破黑夜，Joker紧紧攥着Batman的一只手腕，放任他在危急之下射出爪钩自保，又在成功缓冲之后打飞了爪钩枪，继续朝下加速坠落。  
Joker的脊背撞在突出的石块上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴的笑，而Batman也好不到哪儿去，在落地的最后瞬间，Joker突然发难把他压在了身子底下，他狠狠撞在坚硬的地板上，发出痛苦的低吼声。  
Joker踉踉跄跄的想要爬起来，却被Batman一拳打在肚子上，颤抖着跌回地上，又被揪起大衣的领子，狠狠甩在粗糙的墙壁上。他又吃了Batman充满愤怒的一拳，他几乎疼到直不起身子，却被义警提着领子按在墙上，断断续续地狂笑着，说不清是痛苦还是兴奋。  
“你在生气，Batsy，HA……咳啊！有人说过你发怒的样子很性感么？”Joker疼的抽搐，却依旧满不在乎地挑了挑眉毛，伸长脖子凑近了Batman的面颊，露出伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的鲜血。  
“Shut up！！！”Batman将Joker往上提起来，让他的双脚凌空，他掐着这疯子的脖子，让他的发音断断续续地。他彻底被Joker挑起了怒火，仅凭着最后一丝强韧的理智，促使他不要将这混蛋生生掐死在这儿。  
“用点劲，Bat，你……咳啊……没吃晚饭么，嗯？你的愤怒就值这点力道，或者说——Rachel，你的小情人就值这点力道？”Joker被掐的呼吸困难，却依旧挣扎着露出一个血淋淋的笑容，锲而不舍地激怒着蝙蝠，丝毫不在乎Batman若是真把他杀死在这儿。或者说，他渴望得到那样的结局。  
Batman下意识加大了手上的力道，却被Joker眼中的兴奋刺激的一震，又是一拳打在他的腹部，让丑角大笑着蜷缩起身体。  
“你还在坚持你那可笑的原则！HAHAHAHAHAHA？！”Joker踉跄着直起身，背靠着墙壁，颤抖着伸出手指，蘸着嘴角迸裂的鲜血，突然抬手抹在Batman的嘴唇上，凑近了义警的脸，低喃：“你真可爱，甜心，我都要爱上你了……不不不……我早就爱上你了！”  
“我们是硬币的两面，Bat，你使我完整，而我，成就了你。我们不可分割，从来，不可分割。”Joker和Batman离得很近，几乎肌肤相贴，绿头发的小丑发出濒死般的低喃，灼热的气息喷洒在义警的下巴上。他突然舔了舔嘴唇，半眯起眼睛，用近乎于呻吟的甜腻语调诱惑道：“来啊，BatBatBatBatBat，我们是一类人。”  
“解放你的本质，看清你的渴望……”Joker突然伸出舌头，从Batman的下巴往上舔舐，最终停在男人的嘴角，留下淫靡的水痕。他随后收回舌头，轻声地啧了啧嘴，又再次舔过自己因鲜血与口红更为鲜艳的嘴唇。  
“We are same.”  
空气骤然变得粘稠，充斥着剧毒的因子，Batman感到有什么危险的东西在他胸腔里挣扎着，他盯着Joker那泛着水光的红唇，过度的愤怒冲破了阈值。那一次次充斥着鲜血与暴力的相遇占据了他的大脑，他再次出拳打在Joker的脸上，那熟悉的触感让他同事感到厌恶与肆意的释放。  
他们是同一类人？不，他们从不是同一类人！！从不是，从不是……  
Batman突然抓起Joker凌乱的绿发，把他朝上一拽，狠狠咬住了男人的红唇，鲜血的味道刹那间充满了他的感官。但这只是个开始，他毫不留情地撕破了Joker的唇角，让更多的鲜血流淌，让更多的疼痛扩张。  
Batman明显感受到身下的人陡然一僵，随后无所谓地舒缓下来，仿佛没骨头一般倚靠着墙壁，酸绿色的眸子安静地盯着他。Joker没有迎合，甚至没有反抗，他无声地承受着Batman鲜血淋漓的亲吻，沉默，就好像身上的男人完全不存在一样。  
一个瞬间，Batman看到了Joker眼中的嘲讽与玩弄。  
他触电般离开了他的唇。  
“你让我惊讶，Batman，真惊讶。”Joker慢悠悠地撑起眼皮，摇晃着脑袋，朝Batman露出一个狰狞的笑容，脸部肌肉牵动嘴角，是一个十足的充满了嘲讽的笑容。  
Batman愤怒地沉默着，盯着Joker的冷笑，沉默不言。  
Joker好奇地盯着男人，感受着他的沉默，品味着空气中暴躁的因子，他似乎陷入了怪异的疑惑与思考。  
Joker突然像是恍然大悟了，他突然咧嘴开始狂笑，颠三倒四的笑声仿佛把指甲在黑板上刮动，他疯笑，一点也停不下来，最终甚至弯腰捧住自己的腰腹，边笑边难以置信地呐喊：“哦——哦！Batsy，你真是太——太让我惊讶了，HAHAHAHAHAHA！！！”  
“没想到！我可真没想到！！完全没想到！！！你可真给我了一个Big——surprise～”Joker突然直起身子，不知从哪里变出一把尖锐的小刀，以迅雷不及掩耳之势卡在了Batman的牙关指尖，刀锋抵着他嘴角的软肉。  
“你是什么时候产生渴望的，嗯？Batsy？让肉体与精神的刺激变质，变成一些……让我惊讶的渴望，嗯？”Joker歪了歪头，慢悠悠地开口，慢悠悠地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“让我猜猜？从一开始？还是日久生情？哦——都有可能，我猜不到，Bat，介意分享一下你的小秘密么？”  
Batman看着绿发的小丑那肆无忌惮的笑容，咬紧牙关，牙齿微微碰上了冰冷的刀锋，与那双酸绿色的眸子对视。  
他看到的依旧是漫无边际的嘲弄，以及，兴味盎然。他感到那火焰又烧起来了，愤怒，伴随着内心深处某些难以描述的属于野兽的渴望，而目标，正是眼前朝他笑的讥讽的小丑。  
“别动，Batsy，别动，Shhhhhhhhh……我可，保不准，我会不会在你脸上，或者是脆弱的脖子上留下点什么。”Joker又摸出另一把小刀，慢悠悠地靠在Batman的脖颈上，舔了舔鲜血淋漓的嘴唇。  
Batman看到那疯子突然收敛了笑容，没有留下一丝一毫在脸上，只有那双冰冷的绿眼睛盯着他，里面空洞无物，除了冷漠，只有冷漠。  
让人想要给它添上点美丽的情绪。就比如——情欲。  
Batman动了动手指。  
“我们是一样的，Batman，就在刚刚，你证明了这一点。你是个疯子，无可救药，从来无可救药。”Joker龇牙咧嘴地笑着，但Batman知道，他脸上没有一丝笑意，甚至与往日因疼痛产生的病态笑容都不如。  
“瞧啊～瞧啊～伟大的黑暗骑士对他可恶的宿敌产生了甜蜜蜜的小情绪，只因为他提起了他曾杀死的黑暗骑士的小情人？A-HA，多么病态的情绪，多么令人……令人……发笑……HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA！！！”  
“我想我在阿卡姆的病房可以分你一半～”那丑角欢快的说着，Batman却依旧没有感受到Joker丝毫的笑意。  
“但是，现在，Batsy亲爱的。”Joker的语气突然又冰冷下来，刀刃离他的嘴唇更近了些，耳语道：“带着我出去，去找那些无能的小警察，把我送进阿卡姆。”  
“今天Daddy玩够了，是时候该回我舒适的单人牢房睡觉了。”Joker挑了挑眉毛，欣赏着Batman因愤怒与欲望而无法平静的呼吸，舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个极为色情的笑容：“Come on，给我拷上手铐，把我送回阿卡姆，你就可以休息了Batsy Baby。”  
月光下，那疯子的笑容是一种难以言喻的狰狞的艳丽，没人会觉得这一幕多么美丽，除了Batman。Joker的眼睛很好看，绿色的虹膜在月光下微微泛起金光，此刻那眼睛半眯着，懒懒散散的，却没有一丝哪怕是癫狂的情绪。  
Joker的表情渐渐从脸上消失。  
Batman品尝到了Joker那带着无尽嘲讽的、冰冷到极致的拒绝，他嘲笑着Batman那可笑的情欲，同时又警告着他的宿敌——  
滚蛋。  
Batman突然收紧了下颌，猛然咬紧了嘴里的刀刃，让那刀刃在他脸上留下一道狰狞的血痕。他的脖子也被疼痛所包裹，但这算不上什么，他的毫无预兆的自残行为让Joker一愣，但就是这一个瞬间的怔愣，Batman已经打掉了他防身的小刀，把他再一次禁锢在了墙上。  
Joker的面色骤然狰狞，义警用自己的腿压住了丑角的，把他牢牢压在墙上，再一次无情地夺走了Joker的呼吸，在他嘴里品尝鲜血那浓郁的铁锈味儿。  
Joker先是懵逼了一瞬，随后反应过来，却立马开始挣扎。他毫不犹豫地闭紧了牙齿，在Batman舌头上留下一个深深的牙印，让他吃痛，下意识离开了自己的嘴唇。  
Joker夺回了自己的呼吸，他张开嘴，正准备发出一串嘲讽的笑容，声道却被Batman狠狠捏住，窒息感再次袭来。他努力挤出几个艰涩的音节，却阻止不了自己的定制大衣被脱下，顺着墙壁滑落在地。  
他的手上还留着两把小刀，没有在之前的打斗中被缴械，他抽出一把想要穿刺Batman的手腕，却被蝙蝠飞快地攥紧了，两只手都被压制在墙壁上，动弹不得。  
Batman松开掐着Joker脖子的手，单手解开了Joker的皮带，丢在地上，发出清脆的声响。随后再把他那条笔直的西装裤往下一扯，让他的肌肤与冰冷的空气亲密接触。  
月光下，Joker的皮肤几乎是苍白到透明的，他比起Batman实在是瘦削了，但却不能忽略那些肌肉恐怖的爆发力量。Batman无视了Joker乱七八糟的恶毒的咒骂声，将丑角的一条腿朝上拎起，自己则倾身把Joker压的更结实。  
Joker抬起腿猛踹Batman，却被他一拳打的晕头转向，那力道是狠绝了，即使是习惯于被猛揍的Joker都恍恍惚惚，整个人瞬间柔软下来，从喉咙里挤出几个痛苦的音节。  
Batman低下头，盯着Joker那张难得失去表情的脸，妆容已经花了，伴随着随处可见的血色，糊的一塌糊涂。他无意识地张开嘴，大口大口地喘息着，酸绿的眸中浮出隐隐约约的水雾。他似乎想习惯性地舔舐嘴唇，舌尖却在嘴外晃荡了半晌，不知何去何从。  
Batman的呼吸完全是疯狂了，那个让他无数个夜晚无法安眠的罪魁祸首，此刻正柔软地瘫倒在他的身下。那些危险的反抗被他镇压，瘦削的腰线显露出来，男人最脆弱的部分暴露在他的眼前。那些被挑起的怒火化作一股洪流，冲向他的下腹，他硬了，毫无疑问，Joker的每一声喘息都让他的阴茎更加肿大。  
他不打算等Joker缓过神来，将他的腿抬的更高了些，完全露出那后穴的软肉。依旧恍惚的Joker仿佛意识到了什么，挣扎着伸手想要推开Batman，却被他再次束缚。义警飞快地解开他的腰带，释放自己尺寸惊人的阴茎。  
他是Batman，也是Bruce·Wayne，他是黑暗中的骑士，也是亿万富翁花花公子。他不曾和男性有过性爱，但这并不妨碍他那强大的迁移能力。  
他不想给那疯子任何前戏，也确实没有。他找准了那紧致的穴口，没有任何扩张，更没有仁慈的润滑液，他只是简单地对准——用尽全身的力道将他自己送进了Joker的体内。  
鬼知道这有多疼。没有任何润滑、没有任何前戏，即使是作为入侵者的Batman，被那干涩而紧致的肉壁夹着也丝毫不好受，更别提他身下被入侵的Joker。没人能把他压在身下，没有，除了……除了现在这只该死的蝙蝠。  
Joker喜欢疼痛，但并不代表所有疼痛都能让他爽到高潮。显然，现在的就不能。  
他喜欢拳头碾过他的皮肤，留下青紫，他的皮囊享受着疼痛，但现在那疼痛完全侵入了他的体内，像一柄利刃，狠狠穿透了他的精神。他挣扎着张嘴想要发出些笑声，却堪堪挤出几个虚弱的气音，每一个过重的呼吸都加重了Joker的痛苦。他被Batman提高的腿剧烈地痉挛着。  
Batman深吸一口气，握着罪犯完全脱力的腰肢，再一次用力。他看到那混蛋猛然瞪大了眼睛，似乎是咬到了舌头，仰起头，完全露出了脆弱而苍白的脖颈。Joker蓄势待发的手松散了，滑到身侧，指尖颤抖着。  
Joker没有因痛苦而叫喊出来，他吞掉了所有的声音，甚至连呼吸都若有若无，几乎是一个垂死的人。  
有什么东西从二人交合的地方流淌下来，空气中本就浓郁的血腥味更加令人作呕，Batman暂时保持了原先的动作，让自己滞留在Joker干涩、温暖而极为紧致的体内，看着身下的罪犯慢慢找回自己的呼吸，身体也渐渐放松下来。  
习惯后，疼痛变得不那么难以忍耐。Joker颤抖着抬起头，突然开始狂笑，他的眼里是潮湿的，不知是因为疼痛还是因为对Batman的嘲讽。他抬起手，搭在Batman的手臂上，竖起一根手指，晃来晃去。  
“你……HAHAHAHA……HA……我的味道怎么样？是不是比你的……咳哈……小情人……更带劲，嗯？”Joker还在笑，他仿佛打开了狂笑的开关，他停不下来。Batman听到了他肆无忌惮的嘲讽，更听到了罪犯那虚弱而尖锐的愤怒。  
Batman想让这个聒噪的家伙闭嘴。他也这么做了。用不着费心捂住Joker的嘴巴，他只是简简单单地托住Joker，把阴茎往外抽出——再用尽了全身的力气，撞回罪犯的最深处。  
Joker的狂笑声立马戛然而止，凝聚成一声尖锐的呜咽。他的呼吸也停止了，表情定格在狂笑的瞬间。那酸绿色的瞳孔涣散了，疯狂的神采如潮水般褪去，生理泪水夺眶而出，他下意识地忍去了不少，却依旧有晶莹的泪珠划下他的面庞。  
他的所有力气都被抽走了，愤怒、反抗、甚至于笑声，都被剥夺了。他靠在墙上，仅凭Batman的支撑才不至于跌落在地上，所有的疯狂都偃旗息鼓。  
Batman欣赏着罪犯空白的表情，第三次侵入到他的深处，得到他因无力而偏歪的脑袋，以及一声近乎于无声的抽噎。  
“B……at……咳……HA……咕唔……停一停……”Joker突然开口了，他用尽全身的力气搬回自己的脑袋，恍恍惚惚地盯着Batman，小声开口：“如果……如果你不想，让那些……警察们……发现，你，Batman，在一条漆黑……的小巷里，强奸……哈……强奸他该死的……宿敌。你最好——最好，离开这儿，咳……咳咳咳！！”  
Batman突然停下了动作，他盯着Joker依旧了无生气，却格外冷漠的面容，突然皱起眉头，从他身体里退出来，让失去支撑的罪犯直接坠落在地上。Joker因疼痛下意识蜷成了一团，大口大口地喘息着，声音中夹杂着几分毛骨悚然的笑声。  
Batman把腰带扣回原处，把Joker粗暴的扯起来，把他血迹斑斑的西装裤往上提了提，提着领子把罪犯拎起来，又把散落在地的大衣提起来。  
有什么东西随着Batman的动作掉落在地，他弯身捡起来，借着月光，竟发现是一小瓶开过盖子的润滑油。他猛然转头看向Joker，那罪犯花了几秒钟捕捉到Batman的疑问，随后怪声怪气地笑了笑，把自己的两只手腕提起来。  
“Hey，没有手铐能束缚住我，强奸犯。”他尖锐地指出Batman的失控，舔了舔嘴唇，却再次将Batman的怒火燃的更旺。义警一拳阻止了罪犯喋喋不休的嘴，拖着他飞快离开了这条小巷。  
他们走的不远，不过是从一条小巷拐进了另一条更加隐蔽的小巷，Joker几乎完全不能走路，他被Batman半拖半拽着，腿软的像是没骨头。最后，他被Batman甩在地上，挣扎着起身，正看到那义警因愤怒和欲望紧绷的下颌，再次吐出让人胆寒的狂笑。  
“Come on，Batsy，你会喜欢奸尸的，我打赌……HAHAHA……HA……HAHAHAHAHAHA！！！”Joker舔了舔嘴唇，冷冷地盯着Batman，不断地挑起义警的怒火。他的脸被狠狠按在墙上，被迫撅起屁股，以一种原始的、完全臣服的姿态跪在Batman的身下。他一边狂笑着，却完全没有任何的反应，就像是一具温热的尸体。  
他贯彻了“奸尸”的玩笑。  
Batman仍然没有进行任何扩张，他只是胡乱挤出润滑油抹在他的阴茎上，提起Joker的胯，对准那混合着鲜血与肠液的穴口撞到了最深处。  
Joker无法抑制地颤抖着，有了血液、肠液和润滑油的辅助，这次的进入并没有之前那即使是他也难以忍受的痛苦，他无声地扯了扯嘴角，没有发出任何音节，同时放软了身子，没有给予宿敌任何的反应。  
没有挣扎，也没有享受。  
Joker跪在地上，趴在墙上，感受着身后那巨大的玩意在自己体内横冲直撞，将全身的力道支撑在脑门上，努力平复自己的喘息，不要发出过大的声响。  
Batman不满意看到这样的Joker，不是逆来顺受，而是一片死寂，他突然停下了一瞬的动作，不着痕迹地转动腰肢，开始往不同的方向顶入。直到最终一个角度，当他蹭到某个特殊的地方的时候，他感受到身下“死尸”有了一个极为微小的颤抖。  
Batman不喜欢奸尸。他露出一个包含着愤怒的笑容，拽着Joker汗湿的绿色卷发朝后，让他的半张脸展现在自己的视线里，随后重重碾过之前那敏感的一点。  
Joker紧闭的双眼抖了抖，Batman没有露出笑容，但他深吸一口气，开始疯狂撞击前列腺上最敏感的一点。一切在他将Joker强吻的时候就失控了，黑暗中的骑士是哥谭的底线，是哥谭的守卫者，他承担着安定的责任，但他同时也是血肉之躯，他也会有情绪，他也会积压熊熊的愤怒与深潜的无助。Joker一直在寻找他们，并致力于让他们爆发出来，然后——Batman杀了Joker，而Batman也将跨过怪物与守卫者的最后底线。  
一切都按照Joker所期望的方向发展，却在半路上拐了个诡异的弯。他失算了，他没有预料到Batman的愤怒与恨会变质。他们之间从来是没有爱的，他们做爱，却事实上无爱，只有做，只有肉体的碰撞，或者有什么扭曲、病态的东西联系了他们。  
Batman没上过男人，但这并不妨碍他对付Joker。他抓过那只绿色的脑袋，又狠狠碾在墙上，伴随着Joker最喜欢的疼痛类型，他毫不留情地蹭过罪犯的前列腺，制造另一种怪异的欢愉。  
他听到罪犯从胸腔里憋出一声压抑的抽噎，Joker的表情已经有些难以自持的扭曲了。Batman看得出他在无声地忍耐。那种强烈的恨意又涌上了他的心头，那些挥之不去的阴暗的记忆突然冲破了记忆的牢笼：无论是Rachel还是Harvey，还是那些因Joker而家破人亡的哥谭居民。  
他们的润滑是粗暴的，但Joker适合这种粗暴，伴着鲜血、肠液和润滑剂，Batman粗大的阴茎终于在罪犯的体内畅通无阻。Joker半个身子紧紧贴在墙上，跪在地上，被后入，这样的姿势让Batman能良好地冲到最深处，几乎顶穿他的腹部。  
前列腺再一次被撞击，Joker的肩膀狠狠一抖，他情不自禁地微微张开嘴巴，撑在墙上的手攥握成拳。疼痛与快感从交合的地方蔓延开来，是一种触电般的刺激，由他“所爱”的宿敌给予，像是一种比笑气还要贪婪的毒素，完全腐蚀了他的精神。  
Joker平日说话总会惯性地压扁、压低了声线，那声音仿佛在沙皮纸上磨过一般。他的声音终于在一次顶撞后失去了阴阳怪气的掩饰，轻微的变调的呻吟从他喉咙里挤出，粗重的喘息愈发频繁。  
Batman突然伸手从后掐住了Joker的脖子，把他的脑袋朝后拉扯，听到罪犯艰难地发出几个音节，混杂了痛苦与艰涩的欢愉。义警随后将Joker的上衣往上推去，露出那精瘦、苍白的腰身。从他完全掌控的视角来看，所有的景色都一览无余——微微颤抖的屁股和大腿，还有一塌糊涂的交合处，鲜艳的红色和Joker苍白的肤色对比鲜明，足以让Batman病态的愤怒得到平复与满足。  
他突然一巴掌打在Joker的屁股上，他完全不知道自己为何会这么做，响亮的巴掌声回荡在昏暗的小巷。罪犯肩膀猛然一抖，半张脸贴在墙壁上，用眼角瞥向Batman的方向，嘴角抽了抽，突然露出一个血腥的笑容。  
“HA……来吧来吧来吧，怪胎，疯子，强奸犯，你什么都是。再用点儿劲，快点儿，哥谭的黑暗骑士，come on——用你的玩意儿操我，就像操你的小婊子情人一样——射在我里面，来啊！！！来——”  
Joker说不完他的话了。Batman如他所挑衅那般，再一次狠狠撞在了他的前列腺上，未出口的音节化作一声尖锐的呻吟。罪犯半勃的阴茎被握住，Batman大幅度地撸动着，粗暴的动作带来疼痛，而手上粗糙的老茧擦过敏感的头部，同时带来难挨的战栗。  
强迫的性爱变成了一场战役。Joker开始狂笑，他意识到自己无法在Batman的攻势下躺尸，于是便开始以疯子的形式开始反抗，他张嘴咬住Batman的手腕，几乎要把他的动脉咬穿。而义警用力甩开罪犯的牙齿，把他砸在墙上，捏着他的下巴让他的笑声变调，  
一场血腥而张力十足的战争，结局无非是谁战胜了谁。比拼谁先沉迷，比拼谁先缴械，同样也比拼谁先被彻底掌控。  
Batman突然身手把Joker调转过来，阴茎在罪犯的肉穴里旋转一圈，几乎碾到了所有的敏感点，让Joker无法抑制的发出一声沉闷的尖叫。Batman依旧掐着罪犯的脖子，却用另一手用刀切开了那件定制的绿色马甲，让苍白的胸口完全袒露出来。  
Joker的衣物凌乱的一塌糊涂，他的大衣被丢在了一边，马甲和衬衫被彻底损坏，只剩下布料垂在一边。他的皱巴巴的西裤被抹到脚踝的位置，皮带也不知所踪。他的妆彻底花了，藻绿色的头发乱七八糟的，看上去活像是从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。  
妆容遮住了他的大半表情，但很快就不了，有淅淅沥沥的小雨从天而降，冲走了他额头、眼睛部分的油彩，露出下边相对正常的肤色。他的眼角有些泛红，酸绿色的眼中溢满了水汽，被情欲所玷污。  
而Batman，他一身铠甲依旧好端端地待在原处，蝙蝠面具遮住了他的表情，只露出紧缩的下颌。他抿紧了嘴唇，看上去一如既往的严肃，他完全可以立马把身下的罪犯丢在小巷里自生自灭，随后毫无负担地转身离开，继续在黑夜中守卫他的哥谭。  
罪犯或许能自己爬回他的巢穴艰难地恢复，如果运气差些，他可能会碰上胆大妄为的流浪汉，被毫不留情地按在地上、或者墙上。  
Joker在Batman的面前无所遁形。但他们都知道，彼此的战役还在继续，胜者还扑朔迷离。  
从Batman的角度，他足以捕捉Joker的所有情绪波动，他欣赏着那双绿眼睛的每一次涣散，他突然露出一个冷漠的笑容，疯狂的攻势停顿了，阴茎卡在肉穴的中间，不再给身下的男人带来快感。  
Joker愣了一瞬，他略有些茫然的抬起头，却正好看到Batman那一抹冰冷的笑容。疯狂的快感骤然间偃旗息鼓，罪犯难耐地扭了扭腰肢，本能的想要渴求更多的快乐。  
下一秒，Batman满足了Joker的本能。停顿后卷土重来的快感过于强烈，罪犯下意识用腿夹紧了义警的腰肢，身体配合着，让阴茎捅到他体内更深的地方。  
战役白热化了，淫靡的情色气息几乎浓郁到凝结成水，肉体的碰撞声伴随着水声，还有入侵者粗重的喘息声、承受者变调的呻吟，甚至还有偶尔划破气氛的尖锐笑声——最终都被甜腻的呻吟声喧宾夺主。  
罪犯的呻吟突然拔高了，尖锐的不可思议。Batman再次伸手死死掐住Joker的脖颈，下身开始了最后的冲刺，他不允许这绿头发的混蛋抚慰自己，他让罪犯窒息着，那双绿眼睛瞪大到了极致，无法释放的欲望与痛苦与快感同时来袭。  
当窒息的痛苦与快感同时攀上顶峰的时候，Batman放开了双手，听到了Joker那声完全无法降低分贝的呻吟，还伴随着沙哑的诅咒与胡乱的谩骂。Joker以肉眼可见地速度瘫软下去，像一滩烂泥，Batman揪着他的破衣服把他拽回来，盯着那双完全失神的眸子，感受着那一阵阵欢愉的痉挛。  
浓稠的精液从Joker的胸口向下慢慢流淌，但这还不够，Batman再次把高潮后脱力的罪犯按在地上，继续进攻——他还没有结束他的征途。  
高潮后敏感的身体再次被入侵，每一下都刮擦在Joker肿胀的前列腺上，他虚弱地缩起身子，下意识的求饶几乎在舌尖打转儿，却被他生生吞下腹中。他虚弱地呻吟着，生理泪水从他的眼眶中溢出。又一次冲撞，他浑身再一次剧烈地颤抖，意识因过度刺激而模糊。  
Joker完全被操软了，没有一丝力气，聒噪的嘴吐不出一个音节，只剩下细若蚊声的喘息。  
最后一个冲撞，Joker的身体替他缩紧了肠壁，温暖、湿润、紧致，Batman终于到达了快感的顶峰，他低吼一声，用尽全力没入Joker的最深处，肆无忌惮地释放了他的精华。  
一时间，小巷中只剩下了Batman粗重的喘息声。Joker已经发不出声音了。随着义警退出他的身体，他完全失去了支撑，整个人软绵绵地瘫在地上，双腿大开着，鲜血与精液杂糅成的粉红色从他的后穴中流出，活像被轮奸了丢在小巷中的倒霉蛋。  
Batman将腰带重新戴好，站起身，一切都仿佛没有发生，他依旧衣冠楚楚，马上就能冲到大街上和罪犯们大战三百回合。  
义警低头，盯着被他强奸到一身狼藉的罪犯，愤怒随着他的高潮一同褪去，他失控的情绪被平复了，他完全痊愈了，他又变回了那个冷静、理智、强大的Batman，成为了哥谭的黑暗骑士。  
“我……HAHAHAHA……HA……He……HeHe……”Joker沙哑的声音响起，极轻，带着痛苦的颤音，他的每一个呼吸都让他感到虚弱，但他还是挣扎着裂开嘴，吐出一串颠三倒四的狂笑。  
“Batsy，我赢了。”  
“I win.”  
Batman赢得了他们的性，他完全掌控了Joker的神经，让他被操到昏天黑地、意识模糊，甚至于几近求饶。他赢了，但仅仅赢下了一个无关痛痒的战役——他输了，从一切的开端，从他把Joker按在墙上强吻的那一刻，他就输掉了这个晚上。  
Batman咬紧牙关，一拳打在Joker的脸上，这次罪犯连一点反应都没了，他慢慢地睁开眼睛，眨了眨，用他最后的力气露出微笑，然后开口提醒。  
“Hey，Batsy……我建议你把我丢在这儿，明天早上你再回来看看，保准……我已经死在这儿了……A-HA……黑暗骑士不会杀人，但没事，我会被那些流浪汉操到最后……最后一口气，咳……不是你动的手，嗯？”  
Joker闭上眼睛，微笑着，等待着自己最后的审判。水泥的地板很凉，他几乎完全丢失了知觉，手脚比吸血鬼还要冰凉几分。  
直到一个并不温柔的力道让他脱离地板，Joker才终于发出最后几个状似笑声的音节，任凭自己彻底陷入昏迷之中。  
他赢了，从始至终。  
大获全胜。


End file.
